Little Secrets
by brittanysnows
Summary: All Chloe wants is Aubrey. But she knows Aubrey doesn't want her. *I was just ridiculously bored and thought why not? Not a lesbian, just a massive Chaubrey shipper.* Read and review please .xx


Chloe has been friends with Aubrey since the day she arrived at Barden University. She has always been there for her, even though she was a little controlling. When she had her nodes removed, Aubrey was there.

Aubrey Posen, in Chloe's opinion, was perfect. Her beautiful green eyes were the stand out for Chloe. And her lips…

Chloe quickly shook away that thought and turned on her computer. She logged onto Facebook and noticed she had one new message. From Aubrey.

_**Emergency Bella meeting in an hour at my dorm. Please don't be late. – Aubrey.**_

Chloe re-read the message over and over again. What could possibly be happening? Was Aubrey leaving? Was there another gig? Chloe could only imagine. She checked the time the message was sent and thankfully for Chloe, it was sent only twenty minutes ago. She had forty minutes to kill, and one thought kept creeping into her mind.

"No," she thought, "I've never done it before, and I'm not gonna' start now."

Chloe has wanted to pleasure herself many times before, but she's always wanted Aubrey to do it for her. She knew that it would never happen, but she secretly always hoped that one day she could get her drunk enough just once, and persuade her to satisfy her thoughts.

It was when she met Aubrey that she knew how she felt about girls. She knew she wanted Aubrey Posen. She also knew Aubrey Posen didn't want her.

Chloe sent back a quick reply to Aubrey, and went to the bathroom to shower. Over the past few weeks, Chloe had been more stressed than usual, so a flood of relief washed over Chloe when the hot water hit her skin.

The thought of Aubrey made Chloe's skin tingle. Her beautiful, long blonde hair and her perfectly tanned skin. The way her eyes crinkled slightly when she smiled, and that smile could light up a room. Her beautiful singing voice was as close to perfect as it could be, in Chloe's opinion. Every time they touched, it gave Chloe a rush of adrenaline and it felt amazing.

Chloe let her thoughts roll through her mind with every drop of water that hit her skin.

She hopped out of the shower and dried off. She blow dried her red bush of hair and tucked it behind her ears. The pair of blue jeans she put on looked very slimming on her and she donned a red, collared blouse. To complete her outfit, she put on leather brown, knee-high boots, which her jeans were tucked into. She looked good.

"I have to look perfect for Aubrey," she thought.

She rolled her eyes. How pathetic could she get? She needed to get over this little school girl crush she had, especially since she could never have her. With ten minutes to go, thoughts rushing through her mind, she started to make her way up to Aubrey's dorm. She walked very slow, making sure she got there right on time. She didn't want to seem too eager.

But how could she not? Hell, the girl light up Chloe's whole world.

As she made her way up to the door, she couldn't hear the familiar voices of the other Bella's.

"That's odd," she thought, "But I am right on time. They'll be here soon."

She knocked on the door three times.

No answer.

She knocked three more.

"I'm coming!" Aubrey called.

As she opened the door, Chloe felt a rush wash over her.

She looked hot! She wore her hair in a bun, and had on a tight black singlet and tight black jeans.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's shoulders.

"I'm sooo glad you're here," she slurred, making the words sound longer.

She was drunk.

Chloe smiled, and took Aubrey's hands off.

"Yeah," she said, her face blushing, "So, why did you need me here? And where are the others?" she asked.

Aubrey giggled.

"Ohhhh no, I just want you here, Chlooooe," she laughed, playing with the smaller girls hair, twirling it in her fingers.

Chloe felt another rush.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to taaalk, and stuff," Aubrey laughed a school-girl giggle, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You OK, Aubs?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Aubrey stated, giggling, "Yes, I aaam."

Aubrey began twirling her own hair between her fingers, giggling uncontrollably.

She was extremely drunk. Chloe hadn't seen Aubrey this drunk ever in her life. Drunk Aubrey turned Chloe on even more than Sober Aubrey.

"OK so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Chloe could smell the alcohol on her breath, making her eyes water. But she was still very turned on. Chloe wanted to grab her and take advantage of the blonde girl right now, but she waited.

"Well, I guess it's not really talking," another giggle.

Aubrey leaned in, and whispered in Chloe's ear.

"I want you to fuck me Chloe Beale. Right now."

Chloe was taken by surprise. Was this really happening?

"I- Uh, Aubs, you're drunk," she said, taking Aubrey's away from her when her fingers trailed too close to her jean line, "I think that you're gonna' regret this tomorrow."

"No. No, no, no. I won't regret it, babe," Aubrey giggled and winked.

Chloe could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Wow! Was this real? Chloe couldn't believe the words that just came out of Aubrey's mouth.

"I- Um…" was all she could manage.

Aubrey closed the gap between the two of them, and their lips crashed together. Chloe could feel the blonde girl's tongue in her own mouth, so she lashed her own against it. The clashing of their tongues sent shivers down the red-heads spine.

Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths, letting Chloe taste the alcohol Aubrey drank. Chloe grabbed Aubrey's jaw, deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue further into the blonde girl's mouth.

Aubrey pushed Chloe against a wall, moving her hands all over her breasts, massaging them. Her hands moved to Chloe's waist. The blonde girl began straddling her hips against the red head's body, and Chloe could feel Aubrey's body against her own.

Chloe let out a moan, but it was muffled by Aubrey's kiss.

Aubrey began to unbutton Chloe's blouse, leaving trails of kisses down her body. When she got to the last button, she ripped her blouse off her and pulled her into the bedroom.

Chloe copied Aubrey, and pulled her singlet off her.

Still kissing, Aubrey hopped on top of Chloe and began straddling her. She then trailed down her mouth down her body, leaving love-bites after every kiss. Aubrey unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and ripped them from her thighs.

She pulled down her underwear and clasped her thighs open. Aubrey looked up and smirked at the red head.

"Ready?" she asked.

Chloe replied with a moan.

Aubrey placed her head between the smaller girl's legs, and began to eat her out. Chloe could see Aubrey's head move in an up and down motion, and could feel her tongue inside her. Aubrey pushed herself in deeper, swirling her tongue around. The blonde girl's tongue moved around, pressing against her hard, making Chloe breathe faster and faster.

Chloe could feel her mouth inside her. She felt the blonde girl's tongue against her walls and her mouth moving around. She was kissing her all over, and her tongue moved up and down. Chloe let out a moan.

"Fuck!" she whimpered, "Aubrey! Fuck! That feels so good!"

Aubrey heard the smaller girl whimper, turning her on even more, and making her feel satisfied. She took her tongue out of the smaller girl and wiped her mouth. She then moved her hips in an upward motion, moving her body up and kissing Chloe on the mouth.

Once again, their tongues lashed together, and Chloe could feel Aubrey's body moving against her own. Chloe pushed her tongue hard into Aubrey's mouth, and sucked on her bottom lip. Aubrey pulled away slowly.

"Care to return the favour, Chlo?" Aubrey whispered.

"Of course," Chloe smirked.

Her heart was still racing, and this was the part Chloe was most afraid of. She's never done anything with girls before. Hell, she's never done _anything _at all.

Chloe hopped onto the blonde girl, and began straddling her. Chloe could feel the beat of the blonde girl's heart, and she could hear her own quick breaths.

Their lips crashed together, and Chloe began undoing her jeans. She pulled her underwear down and began copying movements Aubrey had done on her. Her tongue swirled around inside Aubrey, and soon Aubrey let out a loud moan.

Chloe felt a wave of relief over herself as she kissed a satisfied Aubrey.

Chloe lay on top of her, kissing her. Their tongues swirling together and she could taste the alcohol on Aubrey's lips.

Aubrey kissed Chloe's neck, leaving bruises. She inserted two fingers into her. She moved her fingers up and down, side to side and clashing against the red head's walls.

The redhead let out a moan into Aubrey's mouth.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Aubrey…"

Aubrey took her fingers out and placed her hands around Chloe's waist.

Without needing to be told, Chloe placed one hand on Aubrey's breast. She took her other hand and placed two fingers into her. She moved them fast and hard. She slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth, stifling her moans of pleasure.

Chloe took her fingers out and hopped off of Aubrey. She lay next to her, placing her head on Aubrey's chest. They were both panting hard and fast.

All of Chloe's expectations had been exceeded. She finally got the one thing she always wanted. Her thoughts had been satisfied.

"You have no idea how nervous I was, baby." She moaned.

"Why's that Chlo?" Aubrey asked, stroking her hair.

"Cos'…" she said, "I've never done anything like that before…"

"You mean… I was your first?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Damn!" Aubrey said, "If I knew that I would've been better." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled.

She placed a kiss on the blonde girl's lips.

"Honestly Aubs," she said, "You were absolutely perfect. I couldn't of asked for anything better for my first time." She smiled.

Aubrey smirked.

"Well, no one's ever told me that before," she said.

"Well, they should," Chloe grinned, "Cos' you're amazing!"

"So are you Chloe," Aubrey smiled, which turned into a grin.

"So," Aubrey said," Are we gonna' tell anyone about this?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, at least not now," Chloe said, "And Aubrey? Can this not be like, a one-time thing? Can we do this again?" she asked.

Aubrey smirked.

"Of course," Aubrey said, taking Chloe in her arms, "But for now," she said, kissing her," It will be our little secret."


End file.
